


Keep calm and play on

by Stef_Boread



Series: Student HankCon [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, College Student Connor (Detroit: Become Human), College Student Hank Anderson, Established Relationship, Frottage, Jeffrey is a Good Bro, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Им не терпелось сделать две вещи: поиграть и провести время вместе. Кто же знал, что так получится?..
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Student HankCon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557103
Kudos: 7





	Keep calm and play on

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено вот этим чудесным фото:  
> https://i.imgur.com/OdVMuzg.jpg

— Давай, давай! Ну, ещё немного! Давай, Кон, а-а!  
  
Штерн сдул слегка отросшую прядь с брови, выворачиваясь буквально ужом, всем телом вместе с джойстиком, как будто это чем-то могло помочь увернуться от выстрелов в самой игрушке.  
  
Хэнку, истребитель которого немцы вынесли брюхом вверх ещё десять минут назад, оставалось только бурно болеть за своего ведущего, оставшегося без прикрытия. Не то, чтобы он был каким-то диким фанатом авиашутеров — его куда больше привлекало месить врагов в команде могучими ручками какой-нибудь грудастой и ушастой двухметровой красотки, — но Коннор любил войны и технику.   
  
Так что шутер был компромиссом для них обоих. Ну и да, два джойстика и один экран позволяли не только сидеть рядом, но и иногда кидать взгляд на красивый профиль с тонкими чертами. Хэнка так и тянуло прижать губы к острой скуле, пока Коннор сосредоточенно сжимал губы и хмурился. Наверное, это и подбило его “мустанга” куда вернее нацистского истребителя.  
  
— Слева, слева!  
  
— Аааа, да блядь!  
  
Коннор почти прижался грудью к коленям, уходя в запланированный штопор, но это его не спасло. Пулемётная очередь завернувшего сбоку “мессера” прошила хвостовое оперение, задела фюзеляж — и наконец дала по топливным бакам. Их последний “мустанг”, державшийся уже третий бой, вспыхнул свечкой, и Коннор с тихим “вот дерьмо” откинул джойстик в сторону, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Мда, хрен ты их обыграешь на максимальной сложности, — сочувственно скривился Хэнк, аккуратно и почти незаметно просовывая ладонь между подушкой и сердитым Коннором. Тот немного, самую малость выгнул спину, чтобы дать просочиться не только ладони, но и всей руке. От одного этого полуобъятия он оттаивал в считанные секунды.  
  
— Я на другой и не играю, — Штерн дёрнул плечом, но кинул короткий косой взгляд на обернувшуюся вокруг его талии большую ладонь. У него сладко потянуло в груди от этого простого, но такого собственнического жеста. Кисть Хэнка была обманчиво расслаблена, но Коннору было хорошо известно, насколько сильными были руки его баскетболиста. Он легко провёл по длинным пальцам кончиками своих, почти не глядя на них, наблюдая за лицом Андерсона.  
  
Хэнк, почуяв смену настроения, невольно вдохнул глубже и потянулся за поцелуем.  
  
— Ну нет! Награда положена только победителям, — фыркнул Коннор, уворачиваясь и чуть улыбаясь. — И вообще, ведь твой сосед не будет пропадать вечность на своей тренировке. Даже в субботу! — скепсис на его лице можно было пощупать и смело закинуть в сеть на мемы.  
  
Андерсон тихонько подтянул слабо упирающееся тонкое тело к себе поближе. За прошедшие несколько месяцев трогать Коннора стало для него уже своеобразным фетишем, и не сказать, что сам Коннор не был в этом виноват, то и дело прижимаясь к нему — то в толпе перед экраном с расписанием, то в очереди в столовой, то при случайной встрече в коридоре.   
  
Хэнк был уверен, что он специально выбирает для этого самые невинные моменты. Ну в самом деле, во всех этих местах было исключительно многолюдно, постоянно кто-то ходил и заставлял прижиматься стоящих — кто же мог винить Коннора, что его, тонкого как тростинку, хоть и довольно высокого, постоянно вминали в широкую спину Хэнка, а то и сразу бёдрами в задницу? По крайней мере, именно такой ответ стоял каждый раз в его карих глазах, стоило только Андерсону в очередной раз резко обернуться на новое прикосновение.   
  
Выражение лица Коннора в таком случае мгновенно становилось чуть виноватым, практически на грани вежливого “извините, оно само”. А Хэнк как-то сразу и подмечал искорки в глазах, и вспоминал грёбаную библиотеку, где тогда зимой чуть не умер от желания… Всё возмущение подобной наглостью как рукой смывало от этих взглядов, этого почти-не-виноватого лица, и Хэнк отворачивался обратно к экрану, витрине столовой, к гудящему о чём-нибудь Фаулеру. Эти несколько горячих секунд, которые он ощущал плотный контакт, были слишком быстрыми, но остро царапали по всем его чувствам. Обычно сразу после этого Коннор исчезал, скрывался в толпе, как будто его тут и не было, делая маленькое прагматичное исключение разве что для столовой.  
  
После всех этих случайных встреч Хэнку хотелось только одного: поймать своего ловкого засранца в уединённом местечке и держать в руках. Трогать, гладить, сжимать его самого до искр из глаз — пока сам не запросит пощады. А точнее — полного контакта, кожа к коже. Пока не станет извиваться с мучительными стонами…  
  
Хэнк сглотнул, обрывая разгулявшуюся фантазию, и стиснул Коннора посильнее.  
  
— Джефф сваливает на все выходные к родакам. Сразу с трени со шмотками, от спорткомплекса до остановки ближе — крюк не надо делать, — Хэнк согнулся, чтобы уткнуться подбородком в плечо более низкого Коннора, мягко толкнул носом в шею, слегка балдея от чистого свежего запаха. — Так что комната наша, детка.  
  
Штерн тихо фыркнул, задумчиво покусывая губу и кидая на входную дверь чуть сомневающийся взгляд. Они и так сидели на диванчике напротив стола Хэнка, где и разворачивалось всё действо, в одних только трусах, носках и футболках. Да, конечно, они всего лишь полчаса назад вылезли из душа, и это несколько оправдывало их полураздетый вид… Но всё-таки было немного неприличным для комнаты, в которой легко мог оказаться кто-то, кроме них с Хэнком.  
  
Он понял, что покраснел, почувствовав, как Хэнк проводит согнутым пальцем по его щеке. Затем развернулся и легонько куснул за сустав, скрывая собственное смущение.  
  
— Может, ещё тур? — тихо выдохнул Коннор, стоило только ладони Андерсона скользнуть ему под свободную футболку на живот и легонько погладить.  
  
— Мхмм, — отозвался Хэнк, мягко покусывая его шею, а затем крепко целуя у перехода в плечо. Его ладонь прошлась по тонкой складке на согнутом плоском животе, потянулась выше — к груди, мягким маленьким соскам. — Второй тур после душевой, ты имеешь в виду? — ухмыльнулся он.  
  
Коннор густо покраснел. Он прикусил губу, слегка подрагивая от неторопливых, уверенных действий Хэнка, а затем решительно пересел к нему между ног.  
  
Хэнк улыбнулся, раздвигая колени пошире и притягивая Коннора так, чтобы тот оказался спиной к нему, а своей маленькой задницей, обтянутой серыми брифами, — почти что у его собственного паха.  
  
— Удобная игровая позиция, надо заметить, — он провёл губами рядом с отросшими кончиками каштановых волос, коснулся маленьких тёмных точек на шее своего парня.   
  
Коннор молча наклонил голову, подставляя больше светлой, почти белой кожи. Он вцепился пальцами Хэнку в бёдра, усеянные золотистыми волосками, и немного прогнулся в спине, а затем осторожно, буквально на пробу потёрся о пах ягодицами.  
  
— Ух ты чёрт…  
  
Коннор улыбнулся, услышав это бормотание и потёрся немного сильнее. Он ощутил, как ему прямо в скрытую бельём ложбинку упруго дёрнулся чужой член, и вцепился в крепкие бёдра чуть сильнее.  
  
В ответ его перехватили поперёк груди, прижимая к себе. Хэнк снова прошёлся пальцами по соскам, справа налево и обратно, размашисто и почти небрежно, и Коннор не сдержал короткий тихий вскрик.  
  
— Господи, детка, — дыхание Хэнка обожгло ему шею, заставив вздрогнуть.   
  
Он почувствовал, как тот целует ниже линии роста волос, и наклонил голову, подставляясь больше. А затем мягко толкнулся задницей на почти вставший член Андерсона.  
  
Хэнк резко охнул и вдруг подхватился. Он легко, буквально играюче приподнял Коннора, разворачивая лицом к подлокотнику дивана, и поставил на четвереньки так быстро, что тот и возмутиться не успел.  
  
— Смотрю, твоя задница — это самая эрогенная зона, Кон, — фыркнул Андерсон, а затем с размаху шлёпнул ладонью по крепкой ягодице.  
  
Коннор тихо застонал, совсем чуть-чуть прогибаясь в пояснице, уперевшись руками в подлокотник. Он надеялся, что сейчас, вот сейчас Хэнк сделает то, что ему так хотелось, но о чём он никогда бы не смог, не стал бы говорить вслух. А уж тем более — просить.  
  
Поэтому он только склонил голову ниже, зажмуриваясь и сосредотачиваясь на том, что было позади. Он почти наяву видел крепкую высокую фигуру Хэнка, и его будоражило от мысли, что тот мог сделать, как мог поступить в следующий миг. Казалось, он даже не дышал, замерев в ожидании.  
  
— Но вот так вот будет лучше, да? — в голосе Хэнка слышалась улыбка и лёгкая хрипотца от возбуждения. Секунду спустя Коннор почувствовал последнее в полной мере.  
  
Андерсон крепко втёрся в его ягодицы своим пахом, опираясь рукой на спинку дивана, а другой — Коннору в плечо. Плотно, близко, так сильно, что тот ощутил его член практически по всей длине своей ложбинки. Тонкий хлопок их белья настолько не скрывал ничего, что, казалось, Коннор почувствовал даже изгиб головки и пульсирующую крупную вену.  
  
— Да-а-а, — Коннор упал лбом в собственные скрещённые пальцы, сильно вздрагивая от малейшего движения со стороны своего парня, отзывчиво и доверчиво подставляясь, плавно толкаясь назад в ответ.  
  
Хэнк тихо хмыкнул, наблюдая за ним во все глаза, обводя взглядом длинные ноги, выступающие под краем футболки позвонки, маленькие капельки на пояснице, поблёскивающие на тоненьких пушистых волосках.  
  
— Нельзя быть таким горячим, Коннор, — сглотнул он внезапную сухость в горле, а потом жадно погладил по бедру, усыпанному едва заметными родинками. — Нельзя быть таким… моим.  
  
Коннор ахнул, вздрогнув сильнее. Он поднял голову, полуоборачиваясь к Андерсону, с лихорадочно блестящим взглядом и ярко-алыми щеками.  
  
— Почему нельзя, Хэнк? — хрипло выдавил он. — Почему?  
  
Хэнк стиснул его бёдра обеими руками, вдавливая в себя едва не до боли, а затем ныряя ими под футболку, проходясь рваными грубоватыми касаниями по коже.  
  
Он буквально упал вперёд, на Коннора, в последний момент подставляя руку, опираясь на всё тот же подлокотник и притираясь грудью к спине.  
  
— Потому что я потом не отпущу, — прохрипел Хэнк, — не смогу отпустить тебя, — он укусил алеющий ободок уха, мазнул влажно языком по шее, — никому не отдам — целую грёбаную вечность! — низко прорычал он, переводя руку вниз и сжимая крепкий стояк Коннора прямо в белье.  
  
Из Штерна вырвался долгий высокий стон, и Хэнк отклеился от него, мутно глянув на подрагивающие плечи. Он двумя движениями содрал с себя и с Коннора брифы — чтобы уже почувствовать, наконец, его самого, его кожу, и прошёлся ладонью по выгнувшемуся к самому животу довольно длинному тонкому члену. На головке было мокро, и Хэнк смазал пальцами эти несколько капель вниз, по стволу.  
  
Коннор стиснул руками обивку диванчика так, что на тыльных сторонах кистей побелели костяшки, и обернулся, глядя через плечо. В его глазах была тёмная, алчная бездна.  
  
Хэнка зацепило этим взглядом, утянуло, засосало — он рвано, прерывисто выдохнул под ним.  
  
— Я тебя тоже, — протянул Коннор, но дыхания не хватило, и он сглотнул, — никому не отдам.  
  
Он внезапно подался назад, наталкиваясь обнажённой задницей на стояк обомлевшего от этих слов Хэнка, стискивая ему головку бёдрами как мог, словно подтверждая сказанное, и тот взвыл, вцепляясь в него, удерживая на месте.  
  
— Ну уж нет, — криво усмехнулся Андерсон, словив перед глазами цветные круги и едва стерпев, чтобы не кончить ему прямо между ног, — сегодня ты будешь первым, Кон!  
  
Он опустился ниже, уперевшись локтями около коленей Коннора и двумя большими пальцами осторожно развёл ему ягодицы, а затем тронул кончиком языка сжатое отверстие. Коннор поперхнулся и снова уронил голову в руки.  
  
— Хэ-энк, бо-оже…  
  
Хэнк только хмыкнул и лизнул сразу всем языком по маленьким тёмно-розовым — прямо как соски Коннора — складочкам. Тот мелко задрожал так, словно стоял первым в очереди на первый в жизни экзамен, даром, что свою первую сессию давно и успешно сдал.  
  
Эта мысль заставила Хэнка улыбнуться: тогда, после сессии, он вылизал Коннора в первый раз. Вот только тогда он взял у своего парня в рот… А теперь настало время противоположного.  
  
Коннор, между тем, заставил себя выдохнуть, и Хэнк прижался к немного расслабившемуся отверстию губами — а потом толкнулся внутрь кончиком языка. В ответ ему раздался глухой стон, и Андерсон толкнулся ещё, поглубже, посильнее.  
  
Удерживаясь за бедро Коннора, свободной рукой он ласково потрогал поджавшиеся яички, потёр их, покатал в горсти, не переставая толкаться внутрь языком. Медленно вдохнув, Хэнк вошёл им глубже, буквально вжимаясь всем лицом в маленькую красивую задницу.  
  
Коннор в ответ стонал уже беспрерывно, на хриплых, коротких выдохах. Он немного подмахивал, стараясь не мешать, и перед глазами у него был только Хэнк, который там, позади, делал эти невероятные вещи.  
  
Всё это, царящее вокруг них, между ними, властвующее над их умами и телами, затопило сознание, окутало их единым процессом, сделало их чем-то общим. Каждый из них отдавался этому действу до конца, не отмеряя сил и времени.  
  
Увлекшись, они оба не услышали несколько щелчков в замке.  
  
— Хэнк, мне быстро, — бодро возвестил с порога Джеффри, — на автобус бегу! Ты не видел мой пла…  
  
— Аа-а-а! — рука Хэнка вдруг сжалась на яйцах Коннора, и его тряхнуло. Он резко выпрямился, кончив с долгим, протяжным стоном.  
  
Фаулер проследил разлетевшиеся прямо перед ним белые капли.  
  
— Да вы охерели, мужики! Прямо на ковролин!  
  
— Ой бля-я-ядь!  
  
Подскочивший Хэнк рванул красного как рак Коннора на себя, давая спрятаться у себя на плече и прикрывая краем его же футболки его пах.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — просипел сгорающий от стыда Коннор.  
  
— Джефф, — Хэнк хмуро посмотрел на однокурсника, — мужик, мы всё уберём. Планшет, — он обернулся, мгновенно осматривая комнату, — у тебя на кровати.  
  
— Бля, рехнёшься с вами, — вздохнул Фаулер, боком подходя к своей кровати, чтобы не видеть лишнего и быстро подхватывая планшет. — Всё, меня нет, отрывайтесь дальше, — он махнул рукой, открывая и захлопывая за собой дверь.  
  
Хэнк ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, бро!   
  
Коннор поднял лицо от его плеча, только когда услышал щелчки замка и удаляющиеся шаги.  
  
— Боже, — вздохнул он, с трудом оторвав ладонь от всё ещё полыхающего лица. — Я куплю ему выпить, как вернётся, честное слово.  
  
— Он оценит, — Андерсон похлопал его по плечу. — Не парься. Джеффри не первый год в общаге, и даже не первый год со мной. Хотя так он ещё не попадал, — признался Андерсон, потерев шею. — Будем у него в долгу, что уж.  
  
Коннор хмыкнул и кивнул. А потом улыбнулся и повернул к себе Хэнка за подбородок. Тот едва успел удивлённо приподнять брови, когда его губ мягко коснулись, а потом жадно, сладко, долго зацеловали.  
  
— Это тебе за всё, — протянул Коннор, глядя с прищуром. А потом немного неуверенно глянул вниз. — Хочешь, теперь я?  
  
Хэнк фыркнул.  
  
— Прости, Кон, но не сейчас. Пока у меня перед глазами стоит ошалелое лицо Джеффа. Давай немного попозже, а пока...   
  
Он посмотрел вокруг, пошарил ладонью и извлёк из угла дивана закинутый туда Коннором джойстик. Штерн хмыкнул и приподнял брови.  
  
— Как насчёт битвы за Англию и надрать нацикам жопы? — Хэнк подмигнул и был тут же одарен поцелуем.  
  
— Всегда за, биг бой, всегда за, — ухмыльнулся ему в ответ Коннор, перехватывая джойстик.


End file.
